Blue Berries (Yuya X Oc X Yuto)
by shyannada141
Summary: Berry is new to Duel academy and meets Yuya Sakaki on her way there to Duel academy. Soon she meets Yuto who is rude to her first but slowly becomes kinder to her. She doesn't notice that both Yuto and Yuya has fallen in love with her. How well this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Yuya Sakaki

Berry's P.O.V.

I woke up to my older sister yelling in my ear, I groaned as I sat up. My sister name is Kiss Kaiba she looked like a female vision of our grandfather though she wasn't like him at all she wasn't even a duelist and want to a normal high school unlike me. I'm going to Duel Academy today so I had to get ready to leave anyway. I wasn't going by myself my cousin Yuki Muto who likes like her grandfather but a female vision of Yugi Muto. But unlike her grandfather she had a cute deck but some how she ended up into Duel Academy two years ago, she is also older then then me by two years. She is in Slifer as well as me and is in her last year at Duel Academy.

As soon I was done getting ready the door bell ring and my mother called me downstairs because Yuki was here to pick me up. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to see Yuki smiling at me and rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you ready to go Berry?" She asked me in her sweet voice.

"Yes geek," I growled and walked right past her.

"Wait for me Kaiba!" She shouted after me.

I smirked as I heard her feet behind me. I slowed down for her to catch up to me, school didn't start until an hour so we walking to school get there on time plus my mom says I need to walk more anyway. I saw someone run towards me I had no time to move out the way and we both fall to the ground. I groaned under the strangers weight the person also groaned and I opened my eyes to see a guy with crimson red eyes and red and green eyes staring at me and I couldn't help but blush at the awkward position we were in.

"Ah do you mind and getting off me?" I growled at him. His eyes widen and he got off me and helped me up.

"Sorry about that miss," he said sheepishly.

"Its fine, just watch out next time," I snapped at him wanting him to go away but he didn't take the hint...

"My name is Yuya Sakaki! It's a pleasure to meet you miss..." He told me shyly.

"Berry Kaiba," I snorted at him and his eyes widen in shock,"Now if you don't mind I got to get going bye Yuya." I said walking away from him.

"See you around Berry!" He shouted and I just rolled my eyes at him.


	2. Chapter 2: That stange girl

Yuto's P.O.V.

It was already late afternoon and I was walking around in the shadows. I want to the park to see a duel going on a slifer red chick vs a ra yellow guy. The girl had Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the guy had axe raider in atk mode and it was the girls turn.

"I give up my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon a better shiner dragon! I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" She yelled and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon started creaking and when it starred to pieces a shiny dragon took its place. "And for each Dragon in the graveyard Blue-eyes shining dragon gains 300 atk oints for each one there is 8 dragons in the graveyard which gives Blue-Eyes shining dragon 2400 atk points. That gives a grand total of 5400 attack points off the bat! Also traps and spells that I choose can be used against it! Now Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Use Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attacked axe raider and it sent the guy flying into a tree and his life points hit Zero he groaned and looked at the girl in fear.

"Your a freak!" than the guy run away. Another girl in slifer red come up to the other girl.

"Don't listen to him Kaiba," the girl told the girl with blue hair.

"I know that nerd!" the girl said stabbornly. She turned away from the other girl.

"Hey, wait up!" the other shouted out to her. It seamed that I wasn't the only one that can duel with real battle damage when dueling. She was a strange girl and I wanted to know more about her but judging the way she acts I can guess she is going to be hard to get closer to her. At lest I need to talk to her first...


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend

Berry's P.O.V.

It has been a week since that time in the duel with a Ra yellow guy and now everyone was scared of me but my cousin but I didn't care. I had my duel spirit to talk to though it was really hard to tell what she's saying because she was dragon. A girl who I didn't who was also in Slifer tapped my shoulder which of course made me jump out of my seat in surprise. I turned to look at her, she had a big grain on her face.

"Hi Jewel Yuki! I can see duel spirits as will my duel spirit is Kuribon," as she said this a fluffy ball of fur with a tail with a ribbon on it. It also had green eyes which made it look very cute Blue-eyes just stared at Kuribon.

"Aren't you call me a freak?" I asked Jewel, she stared at me blankly.

"No, I'm like you almost," she told me truthfully with a huge smile on her face and her eyes were starting to growing to different colors as another duel spirit appeared by her side. It looked like a women half beast she was black and purple with whit hair.

_"Jewel... You are so much like our like your great grandfather," the women said to her._

"Really Yubel?" She asked happyily.

"Yes Jaden was just like you you almost him, Jewel," Yubel told her then vanished again.

"Sorry about my second duel spirit!" Jewel told me happily.

"Its fine," I said with a wicked gain on my face. She took both of my hands and grasped them tightly in hers.

"So are we friends now?" She asked nervously. I chuckled and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes," I told her with a smile on my face.

"YAY!" then out of no where she hugs me and I hug her back very slowly. "Do you want to meet my best friend?" She asked me excitedly.

"Sure," the next minute I was being drugged around the school by Jewel.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuya VS Berry

Berry's P.O.V.

I was in the park with Jewel and her best friend Jesse Anderson the 5th, he also has a duel spirit Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Ruby was very cute and she warmed up to my Blue-eyes White Dragon right away. As me and Jesse and Jewel talked about classes, the boy named Yuya that run into me on my first day at Duel Academy was walking up to me.

"Hey! Berry! Wanna duel me?" He asked me. He mustn't have heard the rumors about me.

"Fine, where should we have it?" I asked him.

"At Duel Show School!" He exclaimed and took my hands. "Let's go!" he said with a smile. He and I started walking with Jesse and Jewel right behind us.

~2 hours later~

As soon as we got there a men an a girl walked over to us. Yuya hide behind Jesse from the girl but she still hit him with a paper fan. Me and Yuma got into the Dome and everything inside the the dome changed to a grassy flied with dragons flying above our heads. My favorite Duel Flied and my duel disk opened up and it glowed bright white like my dragon's skin.

"ACTION DUEL!" We both shouted and that's how the duel started.

"I'll start by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo! In attack mode!" Yuya exclaimed and got the Hippo and it started running."I end my turn!" I looked at my hand it, I couldn't summon anything but Kaibaman.

"My turn!" I drew from my deck the card I needed."I use Polymeriztion! Too fusion my three Blue-eyes White dragons together to bring forth Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon to the Flied!" My dragon roared as soon as I summoned it to the flied this got a gasp of surprise from Yuya. "That's not all! I give up my dragon to bring a better and shiner dragon to the flied! Come forth Blue-eyes Shining Dragon!" I shouted out aloud and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shattered to pieces reviling my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon underneath Blue-eyes ultimate dragon. "Now my Blue-Eyes Shining dragon gains 300 atk points for each dragon in the grave. That gives Blue-Eyes Shining dragon a grained total of 4200 points! Also only I get to choose which trap cards can be used against him. Now Blue-eyes Shining dragon destroy that hippo! With Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue eyes shining attack the hippo making Yuya fly int0 the lake and he lost 3400 life points leaving him with 600 points. "I end my turn!" He got out of the water holding onto on his arm.

"My turn..." he was about to say but he passed out from the pain my attack did ending the duel. The flied started disappearing and the men and girl come running they want to Yuya with panic looks on their faces. I walked away with my two friends behind me and we left duel show school.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

Yuya's P.O.V.

I woken in a white room and my arm I looked at it to see an ace bandage around my arm. I let a deep sigh and thought about how I got here, I was dueling Berry, she summoned a dragon called Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and she attacked me before I could anything about it and somehow ended up in the water with force that was very strong and uncontrollable. And I got cut in the water by one of the dragons that were in the flied spell and as I got out of the water and was on my two fight everything started going black. The next thing I know I'm in a white room with an ace bandage on my arm. I got of the bed dismissing the fact that my arm was killing me and walked out the room ignoring the nurses and doctors telling me to get back to my room. I walked the front steps and want to look for Berry to ask for a rematch, when I found her, she was with her two friends.

"Hey Berry!" I shouted to her and she turned to face me with surprise written on her face.

"Yuya?" she just stared at me in pure shock. Before I could say anything to her, Yuza got in front of me and glared at her with anger and hate.

"So the rumors were true! You can make real battle damage! Your a freak!" Yuza shouted at Berry. Berry's bangs covered hair as a tear want down her face. The brown hair girl got angry and got in front of her along with a brunette guy.

"You don't understand her! Never judge someone because their power that they can't control!" The girl snapped at Yuza, her eyes glowed two different colors, the brunette had to hold her back from attacking Yuza.

"Jewel! Calm down!" He said as she tried to get out of his grip. And for just a second something strange happen, I saw Blue-Eyes trying to confront Berry and her two friends had a crystal beast and Kuribon trying to help the guy hold on to the girl along with a women that was purple and black. But they disappeared the next second, I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at everyone and hugged Berry as she was crying.

"But Yayu she hurt you in that duel," Yuza whined and I shot her glare that shut her up.

"But nothing! I'm the one who asked to duel her not her! It was my felt not hers! I challenged her! That doesn't give you a right to snap at her without a reason! Just leave!" I said angrily at her and she did, I held onto Berry until she stopped crying and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Shun

Berry's P.O.V.

It has been walks since my duel with Yuya and Yuza yelling at me. I let out sigh and looked at the well in thought until Kiss come running into my room and jumped on to my bed on the other side of me. I groaned and slide off my bed and sat on my chair at my desk and sent her a glare.

"Why are you in my room?" I growled at her. She stopped jumping on my bed and handed me a pack of cards. I opened it and it had crystal beast in side.

"It took me for ever to find that pack for you since its so rare!" Kiss said with a smile on her face.

I give her a smile and put the cards away in a case full of cards. Kiss got off my bed and run out of my room before I could attack her. I picked up my deck and duel disk , I looked though my deck before heading out of my room. I want downstairs to the living room to see Jesse and Jewel sating on the couch waiting for me, when they saw me they got off the couch and walked to the door with me right behind them. We want to abandoned warehouses and want inside one that we made as our own place. We had two couches, many games, a table, box full of junk food, and freezer for ice-cream and was also three bathrooms and ten sleeping bags, and a microwave to pop popcorn and heat up pizza. I took a warm coke out and put it in the freezer so it could get cold. Jesse and Jewel started a poker game involving chips. I want out the warehouse so they could be alone together, I knew they liked each other a lot.

I started wondering around the place and of course I had duel disk and deck with me knowing this place had duelist around. I felt blue-eyes white dragon surround me protectively as a guy with green and black her with yellow-green eyes coming towards me. I stand my ground but he wouldn't stop coming towards me so I turned on my duel disk and put blue-eyes on it.

"Come forth my spirit! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Come and protect me!" I shouted and Blue-eyes white dragon become a solid version it let a roar out at the stranger. The men was shocked to see blue-eyes get summoned without dueling.

"I'm not going to harm you," He said to me.

"Say to my blue-eyes!" I snapped at him as blue-eyes got behind me. Then a shadow monster appeared out of nowhere. The man was shocked to see one here but I wasn't. "Blue-Eyes! White lighting!" Blue-eyes leaped into the air and gathered his power up and attacked with a huge white lighting bolt at the shadow monster destroying guy turned to face me.

"Do you know how those monsters come to be?" he asked me and I sent a glare at him that froze him in place.

"Yes an fact a Pharaoh sealed the shadows away long ago that has been and it has been along time since then. Now that they were released 5,000 years later and it had become an on going war with the shadows and the chosen ones my great great great great great grandfather was reborn along with the pharaoh that unlocked the shadows and it started the shadow games as well thanks to Zorc now that I have answered you question, now answer mine who are you?" I asked him.

"My names Shun Kurosaki," He told me and I released Blue-Eyes and put him back into my deck and I started to walk away,"hey I didn't get your name!"

"The names Berry Kaiba," I said before going back to the warehouse. When I got there I saw that Jewel had won the poker game and was eating the chips while Jesse was drinking root beer. When I sat down on one of the couches after getting my coke out of the freeze, they looked at me.

"So what took you so long?" asked Jesse his face was full of concern.

"I run into a guy named Shun also run into Shadow monster I took out with Blue-eyes," I told them. Jewel's face was now frowning at that.

"We got get raid of them one day," She said putting the empty bowl on the table and sat right by me.

"I agree with you," Jesse agreed with her and I nodded in agreement drinking my coke.


	7. Chapter 7: The spirit realm and the Gods

I was in my bed sleeping, I was having a nightmare. I was being chased by a shadow monster, I had cuts and bruises on my body with a deep gash in my side. Before I knew it I had wakening up in a sweat. I looked around the room to see three cards on my desk glowing, that had confused me a lot because I didn't see cards there when I want to bed. I got up out of my bed and crossed the room to my desk where the cards were. When I touched them to pick them up, I suddenly was falling down. I landed on my feet and I looked around seeing I was in a beautiful cleaning with white lillis all around the cleaning.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I heard loud a boom behind me watch scared me so I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes, before me was the three Egypt gods before me.

"You finally came chosen one," said Ra I think. I looked around thinking it was someone else the god was talking to but noticing that I was the only one there.

"Me?" I pointed at myself and the gods nodded. My eyes widen in shock, _How could I be the chosen one?_

"Yes you, Blue-Eyes Master like your great grandfather," roared Slifer. I couldn't believe what they were telling me at all.

"We have come to you to warn you of a powerful enemy will show themselves to you and we will be with you the hole time as cards also we well teach you how to control your powers as well," Oblisk told me.

I just nodded and suddenly I was in my room again with the god cards in my hands. I put them in my deck and looked the clock which said 5am in the morning so I decided to leave for school early. After using the show and put on fresh clothes, then want downstairs and grabbed a candy bar and left the house.

_**No hate please thank you.**_


End file.
